icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Ross
Canadian|birth_date = |birth_place = Calgary, Alberta|draft = 43rd overall|draft_year = 2010|draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs|career_start = 2012|image = Brad Ross Marlies.jpg|image_size = 280px}} 'Brad Ross '(born May 28th 1992) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Iserlohn Roosters of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL). Ross was drafted by the Toronto Maple Leafs, 43rd overall in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. He never got to play a game with the Leafs, but played with their American Hockey League affiliate, the Toronto Marlies, for 3 seasons. Playing Career Junior Ross was drafted in the first round, 5th overall, by the Portland Winterhawks in the 2007 WHL Bantam Draft, appearing in 3 games for the Winterhawks the following season, going pointless. Ross played his WHL rookie season in 2008-09. recording 9 goals and 17 assists for 26 points, and amassed 119 penalty minutes. He was named the Winterhawks' Rookie of the Year. In 2009-10, he played in 71 games, scoring 27 goals and adding 41 assists for 68 points. He finished the season with a +22 rating and 203 penalty minutes. Ross played in 13 playoff games, scoring 2 goals and chipping in 7 assists for 9 points to go along with 19 penalty minutes. Ross played for Team Cherry at the 2010 CHL Top Prospects Game. He was drafted by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, getting taken 43rd overall. Ross was one of the top two-way forwards for Portland in 2010-11; finishing amongst the team’s top scorers despite leading the Winterhawks in penalty minutes (171) for the second straight season. Ross scored 31 goals with 38 assists and was +29 as Portland finished first in its division and advanced to the WHL playoff finals. Ross skated in 16 playoff games for the Winterhawks, receiving a three-game suspension in the second round, and was an even plus/minus with 2 of his 4 goals on the power play, 2 assists, and 33 PMs. Ross returned to Portland for his fourth WHL season after attending camp with the Maple Leafs. He was among the leading scorers for the Winterhawks while again leading the team in penalty minutes. Ross was second on Portland with 42 goals and had a career-high 40 assists while finishing plus-15 with 163 penalty minutes. Portland had the WHL’s third-best record and reached the WHL Finals against Edmonton. Ross scored 12 goals with 10 assists in 22 playoff games and was plus-eight with 57 penalty minutes. He signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Maple Leafs in March, 2012. Toronto Marlies (2012 - 2015) Ross struggled to find ice time with the AHL’s Toronto Marlies in his first pro season and spent time with Idaho in the ECHL. Caught in a numbers game due to the NHL lockout early in the year, the 20-year-old appeared in 40 games with the Marlies; showing flashes of his scoring ability late in the season. He finished the year with 8 goals and 3 assists and was +4 with 29 penalty minutes. Toronto finished first in the North Division and reached the second round in the AHL playoffs. Ross skated in 7 of 9 playoff games and was -1 with 1 assist and 6 penalty minutes. In five ECHL games he scored 1 goal with 2 assists and was -2 with 2 penalty minutes. Ross skated in 53 regular season games and nine playoff contests for the Marlies in 2013-14 in his second pro season — briefly spending time with the ECHL’s Orlando Solar Bears. Ross scored 6 goals with 4 assists and was -14 with 104 penalty minutes in the regular season. Toronto finished first in the North Division and reached the Western Conference finals — falling to Texas in a seven-game series. Ross dressed for nine playoff games and had no points with 2 penalty minutes. He scored 1 goal and was -2 with no penalty minutes in six games with Orlando. Ross split time with the Marlies and Solar Bears in 2014-15, recording 11 points in 10 ECHL games, and 8 points in 32 AHL games. Iserlohn Roosters (2015 - present) Ross signed with the Iserlohn Roosters for the 2015-16 season, tallying 8 goals and 6 assists for 14 points in 48 games. He would play the next season with the Roosters as well, only playing in 26 games and recording 4 assists. Career Statistics External Links * Brad Ross' stats on hockeydb * Brad Ross on eliteprospects Category:Born in 1992 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Portland Winterhawks alumni Category:Iserlohn Roosters players Category:Orlando Solar Bears players Category:Idaho Steelheads players